


Tangled Together

by LittleLynn



Series: Littlelynn's Christmas Gifts 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: “This is what you get for diving into pools of an unknown substance, however heroic you look at the time,” Obi-Wan chided, carefully easing out the biggest tangle, which reminded him of a ball of yarn that a cat had been given free reign over for at least a month.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Littlelynn's Christmas Gifts 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076951
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Tangled Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Temve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temve/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Tem

“Master, this really is a mess,” Obi-Wan said, standing with his hands on his hips and very glad Qui-Gon was sitting down, that he could frown down at him instead of up. His master was sitting in a chair so that Obi-Wan could have easier access to his hair than he otherwise would have - the hair that was the dreadful mess Obi-Wan was referring to. 

“I’m sure it’s been in worse shape before,” Qui-Gon replied, though he did have the good grace to look a little concerned. 

“It’s practically adhered to itself. It would be easier to just cut it all off,” Obi-Wan said, he wasn’t serious, he loved Qui-Gon’s hair far too much to cut it off unless there really was no other option, but Qui-Gon’s eyes snapped up anyway. 

“No! I mean, I am sure with the application of patience and a gentle hand you will be able to keep it intact.”

“Is that a touch of vanity, master?” Obi-Wan questioned, easing Qui-gon’s head back into the basin he had prepared. 

“Imp,” Qui-Gon replied, keeping still and quiet as Obi-Wan began working shampoo into his hair.

The shampoo arguably knotted the hair up even more thoroughly than before, but it did remove the glue-like material that was sticking it all together, and two basins later - and a huge amount of conditioner, Obi-wan was finally beginning to manage to work some of the tangles loose with Qui-Gon’s favoured comb. It was slow work, and occasionally there was nothing to do but tug, he tried not to feel bad when his master winced. 

“This is what you get for diving into pools of an unknown substance, however heroic you look at the time,” Obi-Wan chided, carefully easing out the biggest tangle, which reminded him of a ball of yarn that a cat had been given free reign over for at least a month. 

“Then I am lucky that I have such an attentive padawan to help me,” Qui-Gon replied, he had learned in the last year, that flattery could get him all sorts of places with Obi-Wan - though Obi-Wan knew he always meant the things he said, which was likely why it worked.

“Yes well. One of us had to go in, you should have waited and let me go,” Obi-Wan replied, slowly massaging Qui-Gon’s hair to painstakingly working each tangle free of itself. He would have gone in to retrieve the girl, Qui-Gon was just faster - because of course he was - and had his cloak off and was diving in before Obi-Wan had even got his rebreather out. 

“As you said, it was an unknown substance, the chances of me letting you throw yourself into it was infinitesimally small,” Qui-Gon replied, and Obi-Wan was glad he couldn’t see his blush, though his master likely knew that it was there anyway, as he rinsed all the conditioner out of his hair.. 

“Well,” Obi-Wan said, feeling a little dumb, not sure what else to say. “You’re all detangled.”

Qui-Gon wrung his hair out and stood up, all of it dripping over his shoulders as he stooped and placed a kiss on Obi-Wan’s mouth. “I am very lucky indeed.”


End file.
